peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 December 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-12-23 ; Comments *The second part of the 1986 Festive Fifty, with session repeats: JP mentions that his fellow DJs have described one of the acts as '1000 Villains.' *John Walters tells him that the Bhundu Boys are playing the next night, and JP wishes he could be there. *John mentions that somebody called Helen in Cwmbran has sent in possibly the latest ever Festive Fifty entry, posted on 18 December: he speculates that someone may send a later one in January, just to get mentioned on the radio. *The two other Festive Fifty tracks not previously played on the show are by Elvis Costello and The The. Sessions *One Thousand Violins, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1986-11-04. No known commercial release. 'No-One Was Saving The World' not TX in this show. *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1986-08-03. Available on Double Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). *Yeah Yeah Noh, #3 (repeat). Recorded 1986-01-19. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit) and Fun On The Lawn (Vuggum). 'Blood Soup' not TX in this show. *Slab!, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1986-08-12. No known commercial release. 'Dust' and 'The Animals Are All Eating People Pie' not TX in this show. *Frank Chickens, #5 (repeat). Recorded 1986-08-05. No known commercial release. 'Sacred Marriage' not TX in this show. *Head Of David, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1986-09-23. No known commercial release. 'Pierced All Over' not TX in this show. Tracklisting *'Files 1a, 2, 3' begin *''Start of show'' *'File 2' pauses *Frank Chickens: 'We Say You Say' (Peel Session) *Yeah Yeah Noh: 'Stealing In The Name of The Lord' (Peel Session) £''' *''(JP: 'Tonight, I managed to listen to most of Janice's programme, which obviously, because I'm working myself, I don't always get the chance to do, and I was most pleased to hear that I'd placed second in the Record Mirror Poll, I hadn't noticed this, in the 'Least Objectionable DJ' category: Janice came top of that. And I've have voted for her myself, I must say, in that particular capacity. I was also listening to Billy Bragg talking to her towards the end of the programe, and he seemed rather surprised that somebody in a Russian factory had given him a table, and given him some kind of message to pass on to Midge Ure, because this is the assumption people make in this country, you don't have to go to Russia to do that, on account of people giving me things, saying, "Can you give this to Lou Reed", or Stevie Wonder, or something like that, as though we all lived in the same block of flats. "Stevie's turn to get breakfast".')'' *One Thousand Violins: 'I Was Depending on You To Be My Jesus' (Peel Session) '''£ *Slab!: 'Mars On Ice' (Peel Session) *Head Of David: 'Metal Texas Psych-Out' (Peel Session) $1 *Frank Chickens: 'Chicken Ondo' (Peel Session) *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: 'Am Tafelberg Von Kapstadt' (Peel Session) $2 *(Dave Lee Travis 'don't drink and drive' information message) *Yeah Yeah Noh: 'It's Easier To Suck Than Sing'/Cottage Industry (Peel Session) $7 £''' *''(JP: 'I do wish they'd stuck it out for another year or so, but then, you can't always have it your own way now, can you?')'' *'''File 7 begins *Slab!: 'Painting The Forth Bridge' (Peel Session) #''' *One Thousand Violins: 'Almost Dead And Nigh On Forty Years To Go' (Peel Session) '''$6 £''' *Head Of David: 'Jack Nicholson' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'I once started to watch 'The Shining' on video and gave up about a third of the way through. I was so frightened, I thought, I daren't watch the rest of this.')'' *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: 'Dr Arnold Fanck' (Peel Session) '''$3 *'File 7' pauses *Frank Chickens: 'Japanese Girls' (Peel Session) *Yeah Yeah Noh: 'The Superimposed Man' (Peel Session) $8 £''' *'''File 7 resumes *One Thousand Violins: 'If I Were A Bullet, I'm Sure I'd Find A Way To Your Heart' (Peel Session) $5 £''' *'''File 2 resumes *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: 'Die Musik Findet Immer Nach Haus' (Peel Session) $4 *(another Dave Lee Travis 'don't drink and drive' information message) *'File 5' begins 1986 Festive Fifty: Numbers 40-31 *''(JP: 'I mentioned in last night's programme, there were three records that have got into the Festive Fifty that I'd never played on the radio previously. This is the second of them.')'' *'40': Elvis Costello And The Attractions, 'I Want You (LP-Blood And Chocolate)' (Demon) @''' '''% *''(JP: 'Actually, I can't imagine why I didn't play that at all. Very foolish: I can't have listened to it properly, I think.')'' *'File 7' ends *'39': Half Man Half Biscuit, 'Dickie Davies Eyes (7 inch)' (Probe Plus) % ''(JP: 'Gone, but not forgotten.')'' *'38': Cocteau Twins, 'Those Eyes, That Mouth (EP-Love's Easy Tears)' (4AD)' @' %''' *''(JP: 'It's always a bit frustrating during these Festive Fifty programmes, because I'm never playing you anything you haven't heard before, which is obviously what I like doing.')'' *'''37: Fall, 'Lucifer Over Lancashire (7 inch-B side of Mr. Pharmacist)' (Beggars Banquet) (John mentions a 'Theology Mix', but no trace of this can be found: possibly a joke) @''' '''% *''(JP: 'Well, I have that in my top ten, but you obviously lack my extraordinary wisdom.')'' *'36': Wedding Present, 'Felicity' (Peel Session) @''' '''% *'File 7' pauses *'35': Smiths, 'Cemetery Gates (LP-The Queen Is Dead)' (Rough Trade) (JP's obviously much-played copy jumps at the start) %''' *'''File 7 resumes *'34': Mighty Lemon Drops, 'Like An Angel (7 inch)' (Dreamworld) @''' '''% *'33': Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle, 'I Wish I Could Sprechen Sie Deutsch' (Peel Session) (JP: 'Another one that would have been in my top ten...my favourite, I think, of all of the session tracks we've had n 1986...even our technical men like that.') *''(JP: 'This is the third of the records I mentioned earlier on that I'd not previously played in the programme.')'' *'32': The The, 'Heartland (7 inch)' (Epic) *''(JP: 'Maybe that's another one I should have played, I'm afraid.')'' *'31': We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It, 'Rules And Regulations (EP-Rules And Regulations)' (Vindaloo) % *'Files 1b-3, 5 '''end *Track marked '# 'also available on '''File 4 '''in very good sound quality *Tracks marked '@ 'also available on '''File 6 '''in very good sound quality *Tracks marked '$ 'also available on '''File 8 '''in very good sound quality *Tracks marked '£ 'also available on '''File 9 '''in good sound quality *Tracks marked '% '''also available on '''File 10 '''in very good sound quality File ;Name *1a) JP861223a.mp3 *1b) JP861223a.mp3 *2) JP19861223.mp3 *3) Peel 1986-12-23 (p).mp3 *4) C082 The Peel Sessions Vol.10.mp3 *5) 1986-12-23 F50_1986_4031.mp3 *6) 1986-12-xx Peel December 1986.mp3 *7) 1986-12-17 Peel Show L616.mp3 *8) C081 The Peel Sessions Vol.9 *9) 1986-12-xx Peel Show JG20 *10) 1986-12-xx Peel Show JG21 *11) John Peel 23 Dec 1986 complete.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:05:31 & 00:52:49 *2) 00:45:16 *3) 02:03:33 *4) 54:56 (to 4:32) *5) 41:55 *6) 52:34 (12:54-32:18) *7) 35:22 *8) 1:00:22 (from 24:00) *9) 1:24:33 (59:45-1:11:41, from 1:15:01) *10) 1:26:47 (to 31:02) *11) 2:06:53 ;Other *1) Both files are slightly brittle, over-recorded and lacking in bass. *2) 256k stereo; starts with show opening then jumps to the last Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle track, and continues through to the end of the show and the beginning of the news. *3) Many thanks to John Leonhard's Dad *4) From The Peel Sessions Vol.10 *5) The folder 'Festive 50s' in IAP's Tapes contains the chart rundown and continues to the midnight news in high quality (F50_1986_4031). *6) Peel December 1986 contains half of the F50 rundown tracks in very high quality. *7) From L616 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *8) Session tracks in very good quality *9) Created from JG20 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 20 Peel December 1986. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. *10) Created from JG21 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 21 Peel December 1986. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. *11) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *1) no longer available *2) File 2 *3) mooo server *4) Mooo *5) no longer available *6) Mediafire *7) Mooo *8) Mooo *9,10) Mooo *11) Mooo Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:SL Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes